Danny phantom sex
by Senpai.Kush
Summary: So Danny, you wanna f**k your friends?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Going ghost!"

Danny is a 14 year old ghostboy who lives in Amity park, A town full of ghosts. He was an average teen until he developed superpowers. He could walk through walls, disappear, and fly! He was much more unique then the other guy! He is quite attractive for an American cartoon character and had black hair and blue eyes. He wore a red and white T-shirt and jeans. He spent his time stopping ghosts and hanging with his two friends; Sam and Tucker. Sam was a goth girl with purple eyes and short black hair. She wears a black tank top, a plaid miniskirt with purple tights under, and black boots. Tucker was about the same height as Danny and always wore glasses and a red hat, a yellow sweater, green pants, and boots. The trio went to Casper high, a public school in Amity Park.

Danny lived with his parents, Maddie and Jack Fenton, and his 16 year old sister Jazz at Fenton works. His parents are scientists and they built a ghost portal, which is how Danny got his superpowers. Danny's parents' hated ghosts and they had no idea about Danny ghost powers, thinking that he is a normal teenage boy. Only his two best friends Sam and Tucker knew about his powers at first, but later on in the series his sister Jazz found out.

It was summer vacation at the time, and Danny and his stupid friends were all hangin over at his house.

"So Danny, you wanna fuck your friends?" said Danny's dad, walking up to them.

"Screw you Dad! Stop being embarrassing!" said Danny

Danny started looking over at Sam's tits and got a massive erection, and he could've sworn he saw Sam glance down at Danny's ghost balls for a split sec, but Danny thought that was just his imagination. Danny causally tried hiding his boner while Sam blushed at him. "You alright, Danny?"

"Y-Yeah! Well, Fuck you dad! You fat bastard!"

"Shut the fuck up son can't you see I'm trying to kick ghost scum!"

"No, but I can see your terrible at kicking ghost balls! Are you high, Dad?"

Danny and Sam were best friends but always had feelings for each other. They were horny teenagers at the time, and everyone at school thought the two losers would end up together and be a cute couple. Tucker felt like a third wheel at times. They even kissed once, but never went all the way. It was more like a fake-out-make-out, Sam was kissing Danny first, by going on top of him and kissing him on the ground, and Danny enjoyed it. They never expressed their true feelings yet even though they were both secretly in love.

Later that Friday night, Danny's doorbell surprisingly rung. "who the hell could that be this late?" Danny wondered. He opened the door. It was Sam. Wearing a tight tank top that showed off her C-cup tips and slim figure- well she always went to school in a belly exposing shirt, and tight pajama shorts that showed off her ass. Danny thought she looked amazing.

"Uhh-Hiya..S-Sam! What are you doing here so darn late?"

"Well my parents are gone for the weekend, and I was feeling kinda lonely. I was maybe thinking you could like, come over! And watch a movie with me. ;)"

Of course, Danny said yes. Thinking that he could sneak back in later without his parents knowing. "Sure! Just let me get dressed and I'll be right over!"

….

Danny had never been to Sam's house before. When he saw Sam's basement, he was surprised. Sam secretly came from a filthy-rich family, and her house was incredibly awesome. Danny plopped on one of the hover couches and looked around at the big screen TV, and snack bar. "Wow! How come you've never invited me here before! This place is wicked! Wooo!" Said Danny. He didn't wait for her to answer. "With all this really cool stuff, you could have been popular!" Danny continued. "And how come you didn't invite Tucker?"

"Uhh He couldn't make it…" Sam hesitated. Danny looked suspicious at her. "Maybe another time…Let's get on with the movie now."

Danny and Sam sat next to each other on the comfy couch and played the movie. They were completely alone in the house, her parents were away on the cranberry parade, and without their annoying friend Tucker. Just the two attractive teenagers. Sam was watching the movie but Danny was a bit distracted…wanting to cuddle with Sam.

"Excuse me, I need to use the bathroom" Sam left the room after Danny paused the movie and thought. "Maybe I could just use the good ol fashioned fake stretch, and pretend to 'accidently' put my arm around her… maybe even kiss a little!" Danny thought. "Nahh to obvious…" But he decided to go with the good ol fake stretch, he doubted it would work, but it was worth trying.

Sam returned and Danny played the movie back on. Danny pretended to yawn and dropped his left arm around her shoulders, giving her a seductive smile. He expected her to scoot away and retreat his sign of affection. But no, surprisingly Sam cuddled in closer and lied down on his chest. She had a flowery scent to her. Wearing a crop top and short shorts, Danny could feel the majority of her soft, tan skin. Danny couldn't believe it. The most attractive, beautiful, goth girl he knew was now cuddling down on his chest. "She feels so damn GOOD!" Danny was thinking "Maybe I should ask to kiss her…" They cuddled for a while longer; finally Danny was prepared to ask.

"Sooo I was thinking we should…"

Sam sat up "Thinking we should what?"

Danny was suddenly at loss for words "Uhhhh"

"Kiss?" said Sam. "Well, why not? Come here…"

Before he knew it, Sam started to tilt her head to the side and leaned forward. She wrapped her arms around Danny's neck, and Danny put his arms around Sam's waist, and closed her eyes. Suddenly, Danny felt Sam's soft lips all over his. And they started to make out. Sam started kissing Danny harder and holding him tighter. Then she pushed him down on the couch, lying horizontally, while Sam was on top of Danny. "Your mine now! Ahahaha! So cute!" Sam started kissing Danny like crazy and all over his adorable face. She liked being really close to Danny's face and he was fun to cuddle with. Danny suddenly stopped and pushed her away and said:

"Uh, shouldn't a kiss be more… you know, active?"

"Huh?" said Sam.

"Well, this is just a child kiss! Here, come closer and I'll show you…"

Danny and Sam were standing up, facing each other. Again, he started to grab her and push her up to his body, feeling a little nervous. Then, Danny titled his head, stuck out his tongue, and put it in Sam's mouth. Then he passionately started to move it around in Sam's mouth, licking Sam's tongue. Sam's facial expression was shocked and full of pleasure at the same time. Sam started kissing him back, the "active" way. They took a break after a while "Now THAT was a real kiss!" Sam said, feeling hornier. "You really know how to start the par-tay, Danny!" They plopped back down on the couch; Danny on top of Sam this time, And Danny started stroking and massaging Sam's beautiful tits, while Sam was feeling Danny's hard cock through his jeans. They both realized it was wrong, and they were only 14, but they didn't care because it felt so good having the cutest ghost guy in the world on top of you squeezing your boobs, or the most beautiful girl in the world with short, jet-black hair and beautiful purple eyes and a great body. Sam started to moan with pleasure while Danny started squeezing her tits harder. Then they suddenly stopped, breathing heavily, and Sam said.

"How bout we take this party up to my room ;)" Sam said, seductively.

"I don't know, it's getting pretty late, I should head home now,"

"Aw, it's only 10:30, baby! C'mon!" Sam ran halfway up the stairs, leaving Danny behind. Danny was just standing there, feeling anxious. Sam ran back to him, grabbed him by the arm and pulled him upstairs to her bedroom. "C'mon, stop being such a pussy!"

….

Danny looked around in Sam's bedroom. Sam's bedroom has appeared a couple times on the TV show, but Danny has never seen Sam's room before. It was the gothiest room he'd ever even saw. It was mostly black and purple and had spooky decorations. Danny plopped down on Sam's bed. The bed was comfortable.

Sam started to take her top off, and pulled off her shorts, exposing her mismatched black bra and purple panties, Danny had used his ghost powers to go in the girls' locker room at school several times, so he's already seen Sam in her undies before. Sam thought this was his first time seeing a girl half-naked, so Danny pretended like it was, making a fake shocked expression. Sam walked over to Danny and pushed him on the bed, giving him an erection again.

Sam started rubbing noses with Danny and smooching him again. Sam frowned at Danny's T-shirt and jeans. "Allow me," said Danny. He pulled off his shirt and took of his jeans, leaving him in nothing but boxers and a pair of tube socks. Danny looked at himself in Sam's mirror, admiring himself. He was an average height and had a slim, fit body from fighting ghosts. He also had a tan, perfect complexion. Sam, feeling lot more satisfied, let Danny go on top of him and feel her tits. Danny ripped her bra off and threw it somewhere, and saw Sam's beautiful perky bosoms. He started to go down on her breasts by sucking on one and rubbing on the other one. He started to bit and lick on Sam's boobs, and she loved it. There are no words to describe that kinda pleasure. Now time for some more dialogue.

"You wanna see my WHAT?" Danny asked

"The phantom dong," Sam answered. "You're so hot, I love you, Danny Fenton so sexy I wanna suck your ghost cock"

"Go ahead, Sam, Suck my balls. Just don't tell our faggot friend Tucker about this."

"Of course, Danny! Why would I tell Fucker- er I mean Tucker! Who do you think I am?"

"Now, less talking, and more mating," Danny said with an evil smile.

Sam started to pull Danny's polka-dot boxers down and saw his 7-inch erect balls in her face. Then she started licking the top, and the side, until she deep throated it. Sam lifted Danny's cock and licked the bottom, all the way to the top. Danny's eyes widened and started rubbing his saliva-covered balls and started masturbating in front of Sam. "Ahh Crap, I'm gonna cum! INN COMING!"

Danny pumped his cock and shooted cum all over Sam's naked tits and body and aimed some in her mouth. Sam swallowed Danny's ghost cum and when she opened her mouth, the cum had disappeared.

"Whoa," said Danny, smiling.

"Your cum tastes so good, Danny! Now, it's YOUR turn." Sam spread her legs.

"You mean, you want me to lick your pussy?" Danny asked.

"Gosh, Danny! What are you, stupid?" Sam said.

"Well if ya want me to eat you out, that could be arranged!" Danny said.

Sam started grabbing Danny's butt cheeks and Danny pushed Sam on the bed and started rubbing her ass and Sam started to giggle and was getting an orgasm. Sam sat on Danny balls and started rubbing on them. "I want you to sit on my face." Danny said. "I do it all the time to my sister! And she does it to me. Also after I beat up ghosts I sit on my enemies face and shoot lasers outta my arse!" Sam gave Danny a weird look. Sam always thought Danny was super hot when he was in ghost-mode. His regular self was cute, too. When Danny was in ghost mode he had snow white hair, neon green eyes, and wore a black jumpsuit with white boots, and he was about 10 times hotter.

Danny lied down on Sam's bed while Sam started to sit on his face, letting him breathe. She smothered her ass in his face. "MMMPPPHHHFFFFM!" Said Danny. "Whatcha say, Danny? That feels SOOO good," Suddenly she felt Danny's tongue lick her, "AAAHHHHHH" yelled Sam with joy. Sam got off and kissed Danny for a few seconds, Danny gagged a little because it was after she sucked his dick, but it was his own so it was okay. Danny pulled off Sam's purple panties and went down so Sam's pussy was in front of his face. Then he began to lick her sweet pussy cum. Sam's goth pussy tasted so well, and smelled so good, Danny kept eating her out for a long time and he couldn't stop. Danny never actually saw a girl's cooch before, and he thought Sam's was beautiful.

"Don't that feel good Sam? Doesn't it feel so damn good having my wet tongue all over your pussy? Talk dirty to me, baby."

"Meh, it feels alright," Sam lied. Sam secretly thought it felt amazing having the hottest, most amazing guy in the world licking her privates, And actually ENJOYING it. Sam loved Danny so much, he was so adorable and a shy personality and was totally her type. Sam was also beautiful and had a loud, great personality and was usually described as a crazy goth girl. Here she was, lying completely naked and free of undergarments, being eaten out by a guy at the age of 14. Sam wanted to lose her v-card to Danny, so she started so pull a condom from her shorts' pocket.

Danny started to freak. "Whoa…where'd you get that thing?" he asked.

"When we were watching the movie, and I said I needed to use the bathroom, I didn't really go to the bathroom, I actually went upstairs and took a condom out of my parents room,"

Danny didn't speak for a real long time, finally he managed to get something out "So you planned this whole thing out?" he asked.

"Well, I purposely didn't invite Tucker because I just wanted it to be just the two of us," explained Sam. "I planned to just cuddle and watch a movie and maybe smooch a little, but I didn't think we'd, you know, go all the way,"

"Still, I'm not getting a girl pregnant…" Danny said "Besides, we're only 14, you slut! Well if you really wanna…"

"C'mon, Let's! We've got protection and everything, I think I'm ready. Just don't tell anyone, and be gentle, okay?"

"I promise," said Danny.

Sam took the condom out of the plastic bag and slid it on Danny's cock. Danny and Sam started to lie down in a missionary position, and it was time for the big moment, to lose their V-card, and go "all the way". Danny slowly started to insert his phantom dong into Sam's goth vagina. Danny slid in a little deeper, breaking through her hymen. Sam made a face that was combined with harsh pain and amazing pleasure. "You okay?" asked Danny, concerned.

"Yeah, Yeah," said Sam "Just keep going, don't worry."

Danny started to trust back and forth, like he saw in the porn movies, and began fucking Sam's pussy, with a nasty grin on his face, Sam started to moan, sounded a little something like this:

" _AWWWWW! YEAHHH MMMM UHHHHH yeahhh, ooh, yeah, just like that, fuck yeah Danny mmmm feels so fucking good uuhhhhh, oohhhhh, FUCK ITS IN THERE SOOOO DEEP AIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"_

Danny started to moan too, Sam thought his voice was so sexy and got turned on again. Finally, after an hour and a half, they completed having sex. Finally expressing their feelings, finally getting what they want, and finally going "all the way". Sam sat up, wrapped her arms around Danny and kissed him, his penis still inside her vagina. Danny came out of Sam and put his boxers back on.

"I have to go," said Danny

"Aww, why don't you sleep here with me, you can spend the night, babe!"

"I'd love to, but I have to go home because my parents don't know I'm here."

"A'ight, c'mon, I'll walk home with you, don't want your parents worried sick!"

Sam and Danny walked through Amity Park at night in their underwear, holding hands. It was quite scary at night. They kissed one last time on Danny's front step goodbye. Danny stood at his front step of Fenton works and watched Sam walk away. Sam turned around in the distance and waved goodbye. Danny waved back and smiled. He went inside his home. Threw his clothes on the floor, and slept in his boxers, hoping that he would dream all of it again.

And so Danny Fenton slept well that night.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Danny woke up Saturday morning the next day. He yawned and stretched. Danny almost forgot he had sex the night before, but then, just seconds after he woke up, he remembered that he loosed his virginity at 14. Danny started to get flashbacks of the amazing night before, thinking about the time Sam gave him a blowjob and sat on his face. Strange, it felt like somebody was actually giving him a blowjob right this second!

He looked down at his personal parts, and Sam was there sucking his cock, giving him a wake-up blowjob.

"Mornin', sleepyhead!" Sam said, when she noticed Danny was awake.

"Mmmm that feels so good," Said Danny. "Wait- you snuck inside my house?! My-my _Parents! They'll-"_

"Don't worry, I just locked the door," Sam said. "Now, may I continue sucking your cock?"

"Okay," said Danny.

Sam was in her usual clothes, and Danny was in his boxers, now completely naked because Sam removed them. Sam started to strip down to her bra and thong, revealing her slim, tan body. Danny's balls started going straight up, and soon he was completely erect. Sam started stroking Danny's wiener and giving him a hand job, and he started to moan with pleasure. Sam went on top Danny and kissed him; Danny wrapped his arms around her and started stroking her black, smooth, hair. Danny's parents weren't home, and it was just him and his sister Jazz. They were trying not to have sex too loudly so Jazz won't find out, or he would be in HUGE trouble.

Danny started to rub Sam's round, C-cup tits again, He ripped off her bra, perfectly exposing her round, perky nipples. They felt amazing, and Danny wanted to suck on them? And so he did, and Danny licked Sam's breasts and Sam was so happy, finally getting what she wanted. Then Sam began to pull down her black lacey thong and swung her feet around Danny so her pussy was right in front of his face. Danny grinned and went straight for her pussy, licking and sucking every part he could get too. They were both completely naked now, and Danny was eating out Sam like crazy, trying not to make too much noise. Sam knocked off the stuffed teddy bear off Danny's bed, and said.

"Danny, will you always love me forever?"

"Of course, Sam! Just don't tell Sucker! I mean Tucker…"

Danny started grabbing Sam's ass again and she shrieked. "Shut up Sam! Be quiet! Just shut up and show your ass!" Danny put his bare ding dong between Sam's butt cheeks, and trusted back and forth. Sam couldn't help moaning loudly, and so suddenly, his 16 year old sister Jazz woke up, walked over to his room, and knocked on the door.

"Danny? What are you doing?! I'm tryin to get some shut eye!" yelled Jazz.

"Oh crap, she's gonna tell mom, and we'll never see each other again!" Danny said, freaked out.

"What the hell is happening in there?" asked Jazz, with a concerned look on her face.

Jazz had long, orange hair; and teal eyes. She was in her pajamas still, but she always wore a blue headband, a long sleeved black shirt, and blue pants.

"Quick, put on your clothes and GET OUT!" exclaimed Danny.

Sam and Danny put on their clothes really fast, and Sam was headed out for the door.

"Later, Dan! Come back at my place at 3:00! I have a surprise for you,"

Sam went out the door fully dressed, shoving Jazz out of the way.

"Sam? What are you doing here? And why is your face so red?" said Jazz.

"Uhh, I gotta go!" said Sam, blushing.

"What were you guys doing in there?" Said Jazz, feeling left out.

"None of your beeswax!" Yelled Sam. Then she ran out the door all the way to her house.

Jazz walked inside Danny's room.

"What do you want, Jazz?" Danny asked, all grouchy.

"C'mon, you can trust me, alright? You've told me you have ghost powers, and I never told anyone yet. Now tell me, what were you and Sam just doing in here?"

Danny covered his ears "Stop asking that!" he said. "Or I will donate all your favorite stuffed animals to goodwill!" Danny threatened.

"Okay, Okay," Jazz said. "No more questions."

Danny expected her to leave at this point, but she turned around and said "I know what you were doing," with a smile.

"What?!" Danny said, He immediately started to blush, and his eyes were as big as pie plates.

"You think I am stupid, Danny?" Jazz said back. "Don't worry, I won't tell Mom and Dad."

"Don't tell anyone at school either!" Danny said, he had a crack in his voice.

"Aww, My little brother's growing up," said Jazz, with a warm smile. Then she kissed Danny on the cheek, and left the room, feeling a little jealous that he got laid first.

….

Danny sat down on his bed. His sister Jazz was very smart and he trusted her, but he was scared she would tell mom and dad and get busted; or that she would let his secret out at school and everyone would think he was a slut.

Danny lied down on his bed, he waited and waited for 3 o clock to come so he could go back over to Sam's, and it was not even noon.

Danny started to daydream. He thought about the night before and today this morning. He even got an erection just thinking about it, and masturbated while thinking about Sam in her undergarments. Sam was his neighbor and best friend along with Tucker Foley, and she was now his girlfriend. Danny couldn't wait till 3 o clock, when he could once again caress and hold Sam's beautiful smooth breasts and get some of her pussy. Then, suddenly someone cried for help in Amity Park.

"AHHH HELP! Danny Phantom! Where are you?!" Someone was being attacked by a ghost, and Danny was the town hero.

"Well, I guess fighting ghosts would kill some time," Danny said. "Going ghost!"

Danny switched into ghost mode while 2 halos scanned him vertically, changing his eye color from blue to glowing green, and his hair from black to white. He flew out the window and searched for the ghost. The ghost shot him in the heinie. "Hey!" said Danny. The ghost got him from behind, swung him around and threw him at a billboard.

"Ow!" said Danny. "Take this you stupid ghost!"

Danny flew at him at the speed of light and swung a kick in the face. The ghost tried to fight back, but his fist just went right through Danny. "Ha!" Danny also gave him a harsh punch in the nose, and it was time to finish him off.

"All rightie, , come get your daily dose of vitamin ME!" he shouted.

Danny charged up green halos and madly threw them at the ghost. He stepped on his chest with his white boot and grinned. "Say goodbye, ghost scum!" He sucked up the ghost in his mouth, then spit him back out into the portal.

"You haven't seen the last of me!" said the ghost.

Danny looked at the time "Oh shoot, 3 o clock!" He transformed back to his regular black-haired self and headed down to Sam's place.

…..

Sam's parents were still at the cranberry convention, and Danny already saw Sam naked so there was nothing really worse he could possibly see if he barged in.

Danny barged in. "I'm BACK! Sam?"

"Coming!" yelled Sam, who was now coming down stairs to the living room. She was wearing a black crop top, and denim shorts that showed of her tan legs, and bare feet. She had a sparkle in her eyes. "Hi, Danny ;)"

Sam put her arms around Danny and kissed him, passionately.

"Let's bring this party down at my place!" said Danny.

"But, your sis…" said Sam

Danny interrupted "Uhh she kinda already knows…" Danny said with a please-don't-kill-me smile.

"You stupid idiot!" Sam said. "She's gonna tell your parents! And she goes to our school, she's gonna fucking tell everyone and I'll be Casper high's biggest whore!"

Sam wrestled Danny to the ground and started to slap him on his face, On top of Danny, Sam threatened him. "I'm gonna kill you! I love you but I hate you at the same time! You're really stupid sometimes!" She slapped him so many times. "You know I shoulda had sex with Tucker! He's waayyyy better at keeping secrets and he's not an asshole, like YOU! I SWEAR, IF ONE WORD GETS AROUND THE SCHOOL I'LL-"

"STOP!" yelled Danny "I didn't tell her! I swear! She heard us and kinda just found out on her own. I tried my best but she's not stupid, you know. And she promised she wouldn't tell anyone,"

Sam got off of Danny calmed down a little. "Well, she does seem pretty trustworthy," Sam said. "But you know how sisters are, you can never believe a word they say…"

They walked 5 minutes back to Fenton works, and Jazz answered the door.

"Aww, Well hello Mr. and Mrs. Fenton!" she teased. "You two had quite a fun time this morning, didn't you?" Jazz said.

"Shut up, Jazz," Danny said.

"JAZZ! You little-"Sam barged in and went up to Jazz's face. "If you tell ANYONE about this at school, I swear I will fucking-"

Danny pulled Sam away. "Heh, she's a little mad that you found out about what we did last night,"

"I see that..." Jazz said "Wait- you guys had sex last night, too?!"

Sam gave Danny a death stare, and Danny smiled nervously "Heh Heh. Shouldn't have said that,"

…..

Danny and Sam went upstairs. They didn't really feel like having sex yet, so they just talked for awhile "I'm sorry I threatened you and your sister, Danny, and slapped you."

"That's alright, Sam." Danny said back, with a bag of ice over his face.

"Hey, I invited Tucker over! We haven't spoke to him in a while,"

Danny didn't say anything. Just then, Tucker arrived.

"Hey guys, what's up!" said Tucker.

"Nothin much," said Danny, trying to make things go back to normal.

It was a moment of silence and awkwardness in the room.

After a while, Sam suddenly blurted out "DANNY AND I HAD SEX LAST NIGHT! AND THIS MORNING."

"Sam!" Danny said.

"Huh?" Tucker said, figuring that Sam was probably just joking.

"Sorry! I couldn't hold it in much longer…" said Sam, blushing.

"I'M FREAKIN' OUT!" Danny shouted "YOU PROMISED YOU WOULDN'T TELL ANYONE, YOU HOE!"

"WELL ALL OF US ARE FRIENDS! AND FRIENDS ARE SUPPOSED TO TELL EACH OTHER EVERYTHING! ISN'T THAT RIGHT, TUCKER?!"

"You're insane!" Danny yelled.

"Wait, you two had ACTUAL sex?" asked Tucker. "And your only 14?"

"That's right, Tuck! And I invited you over so you can have sex WITH us," Sam said. "It'll be a threesome!"

"Hmm, well, uh, thanks for the offer but, you two are dating now, and I don't want to interfere with that,"

"Cmon, Tuck!" Sam said. "You're our friend too, and I don't want you to feel left out," she put her arm around tucker's shoulder. "Danny was amazing last night, and I can't keep him all to myself! You deserve to suck the phantom dong!"

"Yeah, totally not interfering! You are our best friend, after all!" Danny said, hoping to get some of Tucker's balls.

"I don't know," Tucker said.

"And don't worry, I won't leave you and Danny alone, the 3 of us will be together, just exploring each other's bodies, and having a great time." Sam said.

Tucker looked at Danny and Sam and thought for a moment, then he made his final decision. "Alright. I'll do it." He said.

"Awesome! C'mon, let's go play upstairs!" exclaimed Sam.

…..

Sam, Tucker, and Danny, went to Danny's bedroom and Sam locked the door behind her.

"Alright, are you guys ready?" Sam asked.

"Ready!" Danny and Tucker said.

Danny and Sam stripped down to their underwear right away, Tucker was looking kinda shocked, but he just went with the flow and slowly stripped down to his boxers. "Well, I guess it's like were just in our swimsuits…" Tucker said.

Danny and Sam rolled their eyes. "Now, just watch and learn…" Sam instructed.

Sam got down on her knees and yanked down Tucker's boxers and soon his 14 year old dong was exposed right in her face. Danny counted to 3 and Sam put Tucker's cock in her mouth and began his first blowjob. Tucker was shocked and amused at the same time. He looked over at Danny for a second, who was watching and looked back at Tucker, with an "I-told-you-so" look on his face. Tucker looked down at Sam, and when he looked down at Sam, he didn't really see his best friend through those eyes, he saw a pornstar, and Sam was sure acting quite different, but Tucker guessed he liked the new Sam.

"For a vegetarian, she sure loves meat!" Tucker said with pleasure.

"Wow, she's really sucking down on that thing!" Said Danny, who was standing by watching eagerly.

"Look out guys, I'm about to cum!" said Tucker

Tucker was fully erect by now, and Sam let go of his dick, and went back a little with her mouth wide open so Tucker could cum all over her. "Cum all over me, Tucker, I wanna taste your cum. Oh and cum on Danny too."

"On it!" said Tucker, Then he ejaculated his manhood all over Danny and Sam's face and chest, trying to aim in inside their mouth. Sam loved the taste of Tucker's cum. Tucker's cum tasted kinda weird to Danny, but I guess he kind of liked it, so he swallowed it.

"Mmm, it tastes so fucking good!" Sam said, swallowing.

"This is better than I expected!" Tucker said. "Nice blowjob skills, Sam! Who wants to wait till their an adult anyway?"

"Now shut up, Tucker. And just follow my lead."

Sam pulled down Danny's boxers, and exposed his phantom dong. Tucker has never seen another guys balls before. Sam started sucking Danny's dick again after she sucked Tucker's, and she showed Tucker the proper way of sucking balls. Danny's ding dong was fully erect, and just waiting to be sucked.

"MMmMh, Sorry, Tuck! But nothing will ever top this bad boy! Danny you taste so damn good! Here, you gotta try this, Tucker!"

Tucker took a hold of Danny's ghost balls, stroked it a little, feeling kinda nervous, then he put that thing inside his mouth, and sucked that bad boy off for the first time. "Delicious!" Tucker said. Danny and Sam were both watching him with pleasure.

"Now it's time for the REAL action!" said Sam.

"I'm ready! Watch this, Danny!" said Tucker, ready to get some of Sam's goth pussy.

Sam lied down on her back and spread her legs for Tucker. Tucker went on Danny's bed and lied between Sam's legs, facing her vagina. Then he scooted in closer and ate her out the right way. "Woo! Move over, Fucker!" Danny shoved Tucker out of the way and took his spot and started licking up Sam's wonderful pussy. Danny licked and slurped up Sam's pussy juices, and Sam always thought he did it better than Tucker, after all he was way better looking.

"I'm about to squirt!" said Sam

Sam sprayed semen all over the two naked teenage boys, she failed to aim the majority of it and barley got any in their mouths, but they just cleaned up the cum by licking it off of each other. Soon Danny and Tucker both had mouthfuls of Sam's cum.

"Ready? 3,2,1 Swallow!" They both swallowed Sam's sweet cum. And now it was time for Tucker to lose his V-card to Sam. Sam was the only one still in her undergarments, so she let Tucker pull off her underwear, and Danny ripped off her bra. Sam lied on top of Danny's desk, and Tucker was sitting in front of her, getting ready, Sam had her legs open, and Tucker carefully inserted his cock into her pussy. It didn't hurt as much because Danny had already popped her cherry, and she was already used to it. Tucker began to fuck, and Sam began to moan. All three of them were enjoying every minute of it and were happy to unite together as a threesome.

Jazz was downstairs in the kitchen. Her parents were still away at work. She was tutoring a kid named Dash Baxter, the kid who bullies Danny at school and he was in the same grade as the trio, he is also the quarterback at school. Jazz was two grades ahead of him, and Dash had a huge crush on Danny's older sister. Being distracted by his tutor, constantly daydreaming about Jazz in her panties, Dash started to get an erection and tried to hide it from Jazz. Dash changed when Jazz was around; he is the loudest, meanest bully at Casper high but Jazz suddenly made him act all kind and sweet, which was unlike his usual personality. Dash and Jazz heard strange noise from upstairs, Jazz, automatically knowing what it was, but Dash had no idea.

"Excuse me for a sec," said Jazz "I have to go tell them to shut up and keep it down a little, I'll be back."

"Yes, sweetie!" Dash said. He secretly followed Jazz upstairs because he wanted to know what the noise was, and Jazz had NO idea he was behind him.

Dash had blonde hair, was tall and muscular, and always wore a varsity jacket and jeans. They both made it upstairs and Jazz opened the door without knocking, and saw a disgusting sight: All three of them were completely naked; Tucker's penis still inside Sam's pussy. They all stopped what they were doing and stared at Jazz, noticing the school bully standing next to her.

Jazz tried to ignore their nudeness "Will you guys- *gag* stop making all the damn noise! I'm trying to tutor an idiot here!"

"What's Dash doing here?!" Tucker and Sam asked, super embarrassed.

"My arch-enemy, in my own HOME!" Danny exclaimed.

Jazz turned around and her eyes widened, she didn't want Dash to think there was always an orgy going on at her house. "U-Um DASH?! Why the hell did you follow me up here? I told you to wait in the kitchen!"

Dash was really turned on "Damn, Fenton! I had no idea you losers were so cool! Tutor's session is over, I'm joining you guys!"

"I'm out," said Jazz.

"NOO come join us, darling!" said Dash, wanting to fuck Danny's sis. "And I'll invite some hot chicks, and my man Kwan!"

Dash and Jazz walked in the room, and Dash took out his cell phone and sent an invite to Paulina, Star, and Kwan. Kwan was Dash's friend on the football team at school; he's very nice and not much of a bully like Dash. He is Asian and has black hair, and tan skin, and was tall and muscular like Dash and wore a varsity jacket. Paulina was the prettiest and most popular girl of school and all the boys have a crush on her, including Danny and Tucker. She has a bitter personality and always had a small crush on Danny and even dated him once, after she found out he had ghost powers and fell in love with the wrong Danny, but she got her memory erased. Paulina has a nearly flawless complexion, long, dark, curly hair, and green eyes. She wore a tight pink shirt to school every day that showed off her round boobs and bellybutton, and tight blue jeans that showed off her incredible hips and figure. Star was a friend of Paulina, often described as the semi-popular girl who orbits around the popular girls at school. Tucker and a couple other guys at school have a major crush on her. Star had long, blonde hair, and I think green or blue eyes (I forgot). She wore an orange flower in her hair, and has a slim figure. She usually wore an orange and white T-shirt, and orange pants.

"Alright, the babes will arrive here in a few minutes, now it's time for Jazz and I to make a move," Dash said.

"Huh? Well, I-I don't think I'm ready- In fact I don't even like you that way!"

"Yeah!" said Danny, standing up for his sister. "She's not into you like that dude! Leave her alone!"

"Shut up twerp," said Dash. "Alright, come over here baby girl…"

Dash took off his varsity jacket and threw it at Tucker, took off his T-shirt and jeans, and was now standing there in his undergarments.

"I-I can't watch!" Danny said, covering his eyes and peeking out of them a little.

Dash confidently pulled off his boxers and threw them behind him and it landed on Danny's face, who gagged. Dash stripped 16-year old Jazz to her bra and panties. Danny had never seen his sister naked before, and he figured he kind of liked it. Jazz had a slim, petite figure and her long orange hair was clinging to her back, she was wearing a teal bra and light blue panties, which really brought out the color of her eyes, and she felt kinda sexy. Dash started off by rubbing Jazz's B-cup tits, then Jazz unhooked her bra for him. Danny gasped at the sight of Jazz's bare tits, which were perfectly round and the perfect size. "Jazz, what're you doing?!" Danny exclaimed inside his head, it seemed as Jazz was kinda enjoying it.

Jazz started rubbing her bare tits. "Oohh yeah, you like that, Dash? Hmm? What about you Tucker? That feels sooo good."

Dash gave her a seductive look. It seems as his dreams were finally coming true, and his tutoring days were finally over, just one more move and Jazz would become his girlfriend. "Oooh yeah, of course I like that babe! That's what I'm here for! Why don't you take them panties off?"

Jazz slipped off her panties and threw them, randomly landing on Sam's head. Sam was now wearing Jazz's panties on her head. Jazz was completely naked.

"Wow Danny, your sister's pretty hot," said Tucker

"I know…" said Danny.

Jazz kissed Dash on the lips, wrapping her smooth arms around Dash's neck, and Dash wrapped his arms around Jazz's back. Then things started to get spicy. Jazz spread her legs for Dash, and Dash ducked under and started to suck Jazz's sweet, juicy pussy. He tried to eat her out as well as he could to impress her, and Jazz was really enjoying it. She started to moan.

" _Uhhh mmm, Oh yeahhh, feels so good, hell yeah, OHH FUCK YES, MMM, YEAH, OH DASH YES! JUST LIKE THAT. GO DASH! MMMM OOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

The trio was about to watch Jazz and Dash smash, as Dash carelessly inserted his cock into Jazz's pussy. Then they started to bang. Danny couldn't believe that his sister lost her virginity, and to the school bully, too! It was pretty painful for Jazz at first, then after a while it started to feel like heaven on earth. Dash came out of Jazz's vagina, breathing heavily. Dash's life was now complete, he fucked the love of his life. Suddenly, Danny's doorbell rang.

"Ohh! That must be my friends!" Dash pulled his boxers on. "Coming!"

Dash answered the door in his underwear. "Hel-looo ladies! And Kwan."

Soon Danny had a regular sex party going on in his bedroom. Dash and Kwan came back in the room. Kwan was shirtless and wearing only shoes and athletic shorts, showing off his tan muscular body. The two beautiful and popular girls followed behind them, wearing tight tank tops and cutoff shorts.

"HEY!" said Paulina, "you didn't tell me those three losers were gonna be here!"

"This is going to be the lamest sex party EVER!" said Star.

"C'mon, they're our friends!" said Kwan.

"Trust me dudes, this trio here really knows how to start a party. I've seen it with my own eyes," said Dash.

"O-kayyy whatever you sayyy-ayy" Star singsonged.

The two popular girls walked up to Danny and Tucker. Dash and Kwan walked up to Sam and Jazz.

"Heyyy cutie what's your name?" Paulina said to Danny, who was rubbing his chest and smiling.

"Heyy, Fucker, Right? What do you think of these things?" said Star, shaking her boobs in Tuckers face.

"Uhh I have to go to the bathroom…" said Danny. "You're coming too!" He grabbed Tucker by the arm and they both left the room.

"What'd you do that for, nerd?!" said Tucker

"I'm feeling nervous, and don't call me nerd, NERD!" said Danny.

Sam was already having a make-out session with Dash, passionately licking and stroking his tongue, and Kwan was rubbing Jazz's breasts. Then Dash and Kwan said they wanted to see some "lesbian action" Sam and Jazz looked at each other nervously, and then started wrapping their arms around each other, in their bra and panties, and started to make-out.

"Wooo! Alright!" said Kwan.

"Now that's what I'm talkin' about!"

Sam and Jazz pretended they were alone, it was awkward in front of those two guys, but they wanted to please them, so they tried their best to imagine the "audience" wasn't there.

They started grabbing each other's breasts and sucking on them, pulling each other's hair, and Sam bent over and stuck her butt out so Jazz can spank her. By then the pair of jocks were getting a massive boner and cheering for them. Jazz pulled off her panties and threw them at Sam's face again. Sam started to sniff Jazz's panties, and let the boys smell her aroma too. Jazz opened her legs so Sam could go under and eat her pussy. She licked and sucked every part she could reach. Sam never eaten a girl out before, and Jazz was a very smart girl so she wouldn't wanna capture an STD.

Danny and Tucker returned to the bedroom. "Hey dudes, you missed A LOT!" said Dash. "You missed the lesbian action bro!"

"Yeah! It was legit," said Kwan. "Sam was all like 'Ohh yeahh' and Jazz was all like 'Oh my gosh!'" and she was all like-"

"We get it," Danny and Tucker said simultaneously.

"Now, where were we?" said Paulina and Star, walking over to them.

Paulina and star were already in their bra and panties. Paulina grabbed Danny and pushed him up to her body, and started kissing him. Danny couldn't believe it, the prettiest, most popular girl in the world had her soft lips pressed against his, and he was now stroking her long, silky hair while Paulina started grabbing Danny's butt cheeks. "Now sit here, Danny! I have a little 'surprise' for you!"

Danny was sitting in the chair by his desk and Paulina walked around him, looked at him, and sat on his balls, Danny was stunned and started to get hard again while she moved around and rubbed her butt in his face. She had the most perfect ass and was really curvy. She got up, sat on Danny's lap facing him, wrapped her legs around him to trap him there, put her arms around his neck and kissed him again. Paulina screamed at Tucker, Star, Sam, Jazz, Dash, and Kwan to get off the bed so they could have it all to themselves. Danny pinched himself to see if he wasn't dreaming. He couldn't believe this was really happening. The rest of the gang sat on the floor and Star was giving Tucker a lap dance on Danny's desk chair, and Danny and Paulina were cuddling together on the comfy bed. Paulina gave Danny a seductive look and unhooked her bra from the back, exposing her round, D-cup tits. She had an hourglass figure and let Danny go on top first, who was automatically stroking and sucking her big round boobs. Danny loved Paulina's ass, so he asked her to sit on his face, and she said yes. Danny lied down with an erection poking out of his boxers. Paulina's butt was coming closer, closer, then directly made contact with the young teen's face. She moved around a little bit; making sure Danny's face was completely smothered by her butt. Then Paulina got up and looked at Danny, who was now gazing at her dreamily with an erection poking straight up from his underpants.

Paulina looked down. "We need to do something about that cock."

"You mean this cock…?" Danny said.

Paulina took off her pink panties, and she was now completely naked. Everyone stared at her bare, beautiful body and got an orgasm. Danny took off his boxers, showing off his erect balls and cute butt. They went into their positions and Danny slid his dick into Paulina's hole and trusted with all his might. Paulina made a twisted facial expression that combined with immense pain and immense pleasure, and she moaned like crazy. Paulina had a really sexy voice, and Danny loved every second of it, boning the girl of his dreams.

"AW, YEAH! AY! OOHHHH! FUCK YEAH OHHHH HARDER DANNY! AAIEEEEEEEE!"

"Take it easy, Danny!" said Tucker! "I wanna fuck her, too! Me next!"

Tucker had just finished having hardcore sex with Star, and he was ready to go down on Paulina. Dash and Kwan grabbed Danny and pushed him on the bed.

"Let go of me, faggots! Wait, w-what are you about to do with me?" Danny tried to retreat and squirm away but the two guys were much larger than him, so Danny couldn't get out. Then Dash got in the front and told Danny to suck his thing, and Kwan got in the back and raped him in the heinie. Danny cried for help, but Dash covered his mouth with his hand so all you could hear was:

"MMMMMFFFPHHHHHH! MMMMFFFFPHHHHHH!"

"What are you saying, Danny?" asked Jazz.

Three girls, Sam, Jazz, and Star stood there watching them while Paulina and Tucker were having sex in Danny's closet. Dash and Kwan stopped raping Danny, and announced that they were about to cum.

"Look out girls! I'm about to cum all over you!"

Dash and Kwan pumped their cocks and blasted semen all over the three girls, getting white stuff on their face, mouth, and chest. The first shot landed all over Star's tits, and the other two girls cleaned it up by sucking the cum off her breasts. Another shot landed perfectly in Sam's mouth, who was drooling with her mouth wide open, the final shot landed all over Danny's face, and he was pissed. But Sam, Jazz, and Star were more than happy to lick the cum off of Danny's face. And so the three super hot girls licked Danny's face. By then, Tucker and Paulina had finished off and came out of the closet to join the rest.

"You bastard!" Danny shouted at the two rapists. "I didn't like that, and your gonna fuckin pay for this shit!" he said, wiping the excess cum.

Just then, Danny heard his parents in the driveway, and they have returned from work/the cranberry parade.

"Uh-oh," said Jazz

"We're screwed!" Danny yelled.

"Yoo-hoo! Danny? Jazz? We're back!" Maddie ,A.K.A. Danny's mother shouted. "Are you children oka-AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Maddie's eyes widened at the sight of her two nude teenage children, and six other fully naked teens in the room.

"So, THIS is what you do when your parents aren't home?!" Maddie said, with a stunned, angry look on her face.

"Uhhh, I can explain…" said Danny.

"It's not what you think!" said Jazz

The rest of the gang remained silent and exchanged looks.

"Told you we shouldn't have done this at Danny's place…" Sam said kinda quiet.

"Well, you two oughta be ashamed of yourselves," Danny's mom said.

"Wow-za, Fen-TON! I didn't know your mom was such a MILF! What's your name? Dash said.

Danny's mom blushed a little "Maddie…" Maddie said. "I assume you're a friend of Danny's,"

"He's not my friend, Mom!" Danny shouted.

"Why don't you join us, melon buns?" Dash asked Danny's mom.

Danny's mother, Maddie Fenton, was young and very attractive. She was married to Jack Fenton, Danny's dad, who was downstairs still getting stuff from the car. Danny's mom was a scientist/ghost hunter, so she often wore a tight blue and black jumpsuit that showed off her curvy, petite figure. She also had mesmerizing purple eyes and a short brown bob. She had big round D sized boobs and bangin' hips and ass, Danny's dad was lucky to get all of that.

"Sure, I'll join you guys," she said in a voice that didn't sound like hers. "I'll show you how me and Danny's father do it…"

Maddie slipped off her jumpsuit in front of everyone. She wasn't wearing a bra, so that quickly exposed her perky, bare breasts. She had a black lace thong under, and she slipped it off and threw it at Dash, who was delighted and stunned. Maddie felt really comfortable, and so she walked across the hall naked to the parents' room, and came back with some condoms.

"You kids have been using protection, right?"

The others glanced at each other nervously.

"It's Maddie time…" she said as she removed her clothes.

Dash and Kwan started rubbing Danny's mom's boobs and bottom. Tucker always wanted to fuck Danny's mom, and so he slipped one of the condoms on and fucked Danny's mom in front of everyone, and she moaned with pleasure. It was uncomfortable for Danny to watch, so he walked over to the four other girls and smiled. He looked straight at Jazz, with an evil grin. Sam was eating out Paulina and Star so she sat there all alone, watching. It left only Danny and Jazz.

"Well," said Danny.

"NO, Danny!" Jazz exclaimed. "Your two years younger!"

"You had sex with DASH! And he's in my grade level,"

"Still, we're RELATED!" said Jazz.

"I WANT TO FUCK YOU!" Danny said.

"This isn't really a good time," Jazz said back. "And you can't always get what you want, bro."

Danny was disappointed; he looked at his sister Jazz again. Jazz did have a point, but Danny didn't care if it was wrong. He wanted to have FUN. Jazz always thought Danny was the hottest brother ever, and she also liked ghost balls. She would totally F him if they weren't related. Jazz also thought Danny was an irresponsible kid, worrying that he would make her end up on 16 and pregnant, her own flesh and blood, was only in the 9th grade.

Danny snuck up behind his sister, grabbed her, and started kissing her ass. "Danny!" she exclaimed. He stood up, kissed her passionately for a real long time, trying to keep it pg-13. Jazz loved the kiss with Danny. Her bro smiled at her again and started biting and licking her boobs, and began to suck on them, getting saliva all over her two breasts. Maddie stopped what she was doing and looked over at them, surprised, but she was proud at the same time. Sam stopped making out with Paulina for a split second, saw Jazz and became kinda jealous, because Danny was her boyfriend. Jazz kissed Danny on the mouth again. Then she got down on her knees, and dragged down his boxers, revealing his worn-out cock. She looked up at Danny seductively, then put her brother's dick in her mouth. She sucked passionately with skills. Realizing that this was the first time she sucked a dick, and it was her brothers, too. Danny's balls tasted amazing. Danny ejaculated in Jazz's mouth, she gagged a little and swallowed it. Then it was time for the siblings to finish each other off. Jazz slowly slid the condom on Danny, hoping that he won't get his own sister pregnant. Jazz removed her bra and panties.

"Ok Jazz, you ready?"

"Ready! But please be gentle, babe." Said Jazz.

Danny was about to insert his cock into Jazz's pussy, but then he stopped.

"What's the hold up, Danny?"

"Wait, there's something I wanna do first, sis…"

"What?"

Danny ducked down with his head between Jazz's legs, so her pussy was right in front of his face. Jazz now figured out were this was going, and she let her sweet brother eat her out first. Danny took a deep breath, and he licked and slurped his sister's sweet privates, getting more pussy that any other guy at school. The others were having sex and stuff, but they glanced back at Danny and Jazz every few seconds, feeling jealous of their brother and sister love.

"Okay, close your eyes, Jasmine." Danny said, sitting up.

"Sure, and don't call me that…" said Jazz.

"You promise as soon as this is over we'll go right back to being normal siblings?" said Danny.

"Of course," Jazz said with her eyes shut.

Danny finally inserted his cock into his sister Jazz's vagina, and her eyes popped wide open when she felt it. She made a face as he slid in deeper, and Danny started to go back and forth, her sister moaning with immense pleasure. Jazz felt like she was is heaven, Danny did it way better than Dash, and it felt really good for Jazz. Jazz never felt anything so good before, and having sex with Danny was amazing and unregretful. Danny finished off, took the condom of that luckily didn't break, and Jazz licked up the used condom, tasting up her own pussy.

"So, how did that compare with Dash?" Danny asked.

"Oh, Danny, you were amazing…" Jazz said.

"In your FACE, Dash!" Danny said.

Soon it was 11:45 at night, and everyone was getting ready to go home. The gang pulled on their undergarments and regular attire. They headed downstairs and went home.

"Goodbye, pals!" Danny waved, standing at the doorway. "Come again!"

"Later, Danny! Bye, Jazz!" said the gang.

"Next time, we'll do it back at my place!" said Dash. "You down?"

The rest of them walked down the alley and headed home. Danny, Jazz, and Maddie stood there in the living room, their dad was already in bed snoring.

"Well, it sure as been an amazing day!" said Maddie.

"Right!" the two teenagers said.

"Well, it's getting pretty late, you kids should get to bed," said Maddie. "And don't tell your father Jack about this!"

"Believe me, I won't." said Jazz.

"Well, G'night." Said Maddie.

"Night," said Danny and Jazz. They went upstairs to their rooms.

The End.


End file.
